codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Danger Close: Art of War
Overall Features There are 8 different factions: USMC, UK/Commonwealth, Bundeswehr, Mexican Army, OpForces, PLA, KPA and Ogre's Gunmen, the first 4 are protecting the Free World from falling into the hands of totalitarian dictatorship, bloodbath and crime. The latter 4 are seeking for world domination. Hand-to-Hand Combat is included, includes: punch, kick, kneeing, elbowing, headbutt, armlock, headlock, dodge kick, dodge punch, dodge knee, dodge elbowing, dodge headbutt, free from locks. There are plenty of game modes and maps where you can unleash combat. Another option available is to create your own game mode and upload it. The Class System is divided this way: Primary weapon and attachments, Secondary weapon and attachments, Lethal Grenade, Special Grenade, Equipment, Perks of 5 different tiers and 3 Killstreaks. Unlike other games there are no primary or secondary weapons, you are free to choose what weapons to use in combat. Weapons and Vehicles Vehicle Description *4x4: The 4x4 sits 4 people, it is fast, light and easy to drive, the 4x4 is protected against bullets, but not against explosions, this vehicle is armed with an HMG. *Truck: The truck has a towing hitch absent in the 4x4, this is because the truck can tow a howitzer. The truck carries 2 people more and it's armed with 2 HMGs instead. *IFV/Tracked IFV: They seat 5 people, plus the gunner and driver. The IFVs are designed specifically to fight enemy infantry and light armor, its armament includes an autocannon and an HMG. The Wheeled IFV is amphibious. (Except the Bundeswehr Boxer) *SPAAG: The SPAAG seats 3 people, a driver, gunner and secondary gunner armed with a MANPADS system. The SPAAG is as maneuverable as the IFV, it is equipped with SAM systems and one or more autocannons, the Gunmen don't have a SPAAG, but an AA gun called ZPU. *Howitzer: The howitzer is an anti-tank gun that has to be towed, exceptioning the PzH 2000 and Búfalo. The 2 SPHs have an HMG and an LMG mounted. *Tank: The tanks are not close to maneuverability, but are sturdy and rugged vehicles, the tanks are armed with a cannon and 2 HMGs. *Light Helicopter: These small helicopters have limited transport capabilities, but are armed with a small autocannon and 2 rocket pods. They have a weak armor, but are very fast. *Attack Helicopter: The Attack Helo has 2 rocket pods, 2 missile pods and an autocannon. Despite being very fast, their light armor makes them an easy target for bullets, it can only seat 2, the pilot, who also has control on the missiles and the gunner, who has control of the rockets and autocannon. *Transport Helicopter: These helicopters are quite heavy and slow, but their rugged armor can make it harder to bring down; armed with 2 Gatling-type guns on the side, can carry 6 people. *Heavy-lift Helicopter: The HLH is very heavy and very slow, but it can carry 10 people and has 2 pintle-mounted Gatling Guns and a tail-mounted HMG. *Fighter Jet: Fighter Jets are extremely fast and maneuverable, the only problem is that they only seat one person and are geared against Air-to-Air purposes, are armed with missiles and an autocannon. *Ground-attack Jet: The GAA is slower than the Fighter but it's still powerful, the GAA seats 2 people, one pilot, who also controls the missiles and rockets and the co-pilot, who controls the autocannon. *Supersonic Stealth Jet: The SSJ is very fast but only seats one person and is armed with an autocannon and rockets & missiles. The SSJ cannot be acquired by SPAAGs or AA guns or MANPADSs, but can be brought down if you have a good eye or a Fighter. *UAV: The UAV is controlled from a laptop found on the ground, once picked up, you are in command of a missile and the plane itself, plus its protective flares. There is a label in the laptop that shows to what team it belongs to and what UAV is being piloted. (example: If it has the symbol of the Bundeswehr, it's controlling an EADS Barracuda) *Transport Plane: The Transport Plane can carry vehicles, very heavy, very big and very slow, it can be modified to a gunship. *Buggy: The Buggy does not belong to any faction. The Buggy is a light version of the 4WD, but the Buggy has no armor and only seats 3 people. Armed with an HMG. *ATV: The ATV (Aka Quad Bike) is a light, unarmored vehicle that does not belong to any faction, it is based on a Banshee 350. It is replaced by a Ski-Doo 400 XRS (snowmobile) in snow maps. *Supercar: The Supercar is a Lamborghini Gallardo, a very fast vehicle, yet has no armor or weaponry, it can seat 2 people, due to its lack of armor, the driver and passenger have to shoot with their guns. USMC Small Arms *Beretta M9 (Handgun) *Ruger MP9 (Machine Pistol) *TDI Kriss Super V (SMG) *SCAR-H CQC (Carbine) *M16A4 (AR) *Mk.14 EBR (Battle Rifle) *M-26 Taser (Special Weapon) *M110 SASS (Sniper Rifle) *XM2010 (Sniper Rifle) *AA12 (Shotgun) *Barrett M107 .50 cal (AT Sniper Rifle) *M27 IAR (LMG) *M249 SAW (LMG) *XM806 (HMG) *XM25 (Grenade Launcher) *Mk.47 (Automatic GL) *Mk.153 SMAW (Rocket Launcher) *FIM-92 Stinger (MANPADS) *FGM-172 SRAW (Guided Missile) *M252 (Mortar) Vehicles *Humvee (4x4) *MTVR 7-Ton (Truck) *LAV-25 (IFV) *M2A2 Bradley (Tracked IFV) *M102 (Towed Howitzer) *M6 Linebacker (SPAAG) *M1A2 Abrams (MBT) *OH-58 Kiowa (Light Helicopter) *AH-1Z Viper (Attack Helicopter) *UH-60 Blackhawk (Transport Heli) *Boeing V-22 Osprey (Heavy lift Heli) *F-16 Fighting Falcon (Fighter Jet) *A-10 Warthog (Ground-attack Jet) *F-22 Raptor (Stealth Jet) *MQ-9 Reaper (UAV) *C-130J Hercules (Transport Plane) British & Commonwealth Coalition Small Arms *Browning Hi-Power (Handgun) *FN P90 (Machine Pistol) *MP5K (SMG) *C8A1 (Carbine) *L85A2 (AR) *L1A1 SLR (Battle Rifle) *Tenpoint Defender CLS (Special Weapon) *L129A1 (Sniper Rifle) *L115A3 (Sniper Rifle) *M1014 (Shotgun) *AS-50 (AT Sniper Rifle) *L86A2 (LMG) *HK221 (LMG) *M2HB (HMG) *MM-1 (Grenade Launcher) *HK GMG (Automatic GL) *LAW 80 (Rocket Launcher) *Starstreak (MANPADS) *FGM-148 Javelin (Guided Missile) *L16A2 (Mortar) Vehicles *Land Rover Wolf (4x4) *Pinzgauer (Truck) *MOWAG Piranha III (IFV) *FV510 Warrior (Tracked IFV) *L118 (Towed Howitzer) *CV9040 AAV (SPAAG) *Challenger II (MBT) *Westland Lynx (Light Helicopter) *AgustaWestland A-129 Mangusta (Attack Helicopter) *AS565 Panther (Transport Heli) *AgustaWestland AW101 (Heavy-lift Heli) *Tornado ECR (Fighter Jet) *Harrier GR.9 (Ground-attack Jet) *F-35C (Stealth Jet) *RQ-4 Global Hawk (UAV) *A330 MRTT (Transport Jet) Bundeswehr Small Arms *USP .45 (Handgun) *MP7A1 PDW (Machine Pistol) *MP5A4 (SMG) *HK53A3 (Carbine) *G36A2 (AR) *G3KA4 (Battle Rifle) *Handflammpatronenwerfer (Special Weapon) *MSG-90 (Sniper Rifle) *DSR-1 (Sniper Rifle) *Remington M870 (Shotgun) *Steyr HS.50 (AT Sniper Rifle) *HK21 G8 (LMG) *HK121 (LMG) *RMG.50 (HMG) *HK69 (Grenade Launcher) *HK GMG (Automatic GL) *PzF-3 (Rocket Launcher) *RBS-70NG (MANPADS) *EuroSPIKE (Guided Missile) *LLR 81mm (Mortar) Vehicles *LAPV Enok (4x4) *Zetros 2733 (Truck) *GTK Boxer (IFV) *SPz Puma (Tracked IFV) *SPz Luchs (Amphibious) *PzH 2000 (Self-Propelled Howitzer) *FlaK Gepard (SPAAG) *Leopard 2A6 (MBT) *Eurocopter EC 135 (Light Helicopter) *EC 665 Tiger UHT (Attack Helicopter) *NH Industries NH90 (Transport Heli) *CH-53 Pavelow (Heavy lift Helicopter) *Eurofighter Typhoon EF2000 (Fighter Jet) *Panavia Tornado IDS (Ground-attack Jet) *MBB Lampyridae (Stealth Jet) *EADS Barracuda (UAV) *Airbus A400M Grizzly (Transport Plane) Mexican Army Small Arms *FN Five-seveN (Handgun) *FN P90 (Machine Pistol) *UMP 45 (SMG) *FX-05 Xiucóatl (Carbine) *ARX-160 (AR) *G3A3 (Battle Rifle) *CornerShot (Special Weapon) *HK PSG-1 Morelos (Sniper Rifle) *Remington 700PSS (Sniper Rifle) *W1200 (Shotgun) *Barrett M82 (AT Sniper Rifle) *HK21A1 (LMG) *FN MAG 58 (LMG) *M2 Browning (HMG) *Milkor MGL (Grenade Launcher) *Mk.19 (Automatic GL) *RL-83 Blindicide (Rocket Launcher) *Roland (MANPADS) *MILAN (Guided Missile) *M224 (Mortar) Vehicles *Silverado 2500 (4WD) *Freightliner M2 (Truck) *Panhard VBL (IFV) *HWK-11 (Tracked IFV) *DN-V Búfalo (Self-Propelled Howitzer) *M163 VADS (SPAAG) *AMX-30 (MBT) *MD500 Defender (Light Helicopter) *UH-1N Huey (Attack Helicopter) *EC725 Cougar (Transport Helicopter) *Mi-26 Halo (Heavy lift Helo) *F-5 Freedom Fighter (Fighter Jet) *C-101 Aviojet (Ground-attack Jet) *F-117 Nighthawk (Stealth Jet) *RQ-1 Predator (UAV) *Alenia C-27J (Transport Plane) PLA Small Arms *QSZ-92 (Handgun) *Type 79 (Machine Pistol) *QCW-05 (SMG) *QBZ-95 (Carbine) *QBZ-03 (AR) *Type 63 (Battle Rifle) *FHJ-84 (Special Weapon) *QBU-88 (Sniper Rifle) *JS-7.62 (Sniper Rifle) *Hawk Type 97 (Shotgun) *JS-05 (AT Sniper Rifle) *QBB-95 (LMG) *QJY-88 (LMG) *Type 85 (HMG) *QLB-06 (Grenade Launcher) *QLZ-87 (Automatic GL) *PF-89 (Rocket Launcher) *QW-2 Vanguard 2 (MANPADS) *HJ-8 (Guided Missile) *Type 63 82mm (Mortar) Vehicles *EQ2050 (4WD) *CA-30 (Truck) *WZ551 (IFV) *ZBD2000 (Tracked IFV) *Type 66 (Towed Howitzer) *Type 95 SPAAA (SPAAG) *Type 98G (MBT) *Harbin Z-5 (Light Helicopter) *WZ-10 (Attack Helicopter) *Changhe Z-11 (Transport Heli) *Harbin Z-8 (Heavy-lift Helo) *Chengdu J-10 Vigorous Dragon (Fighter Jet) *Xian JH-7 Flounder (Ground-attack Jet) *J-20 (Stealth Jet) *ChangKong-1 (UAV) *Shaanxi Y-9 (Transport Aircraft) KPA Small Arms *Type 68 (Handgun) *AP Stechkin (Machine Pistol) *Type 49 PPSH (SMG) *Type 86S (Carbine) *Type 58 (AR) *Type 63 SKS (Battle Rifle) *Ballistic Knife (Special Weapon) *Chogyeok-Pochong (Sniper Rifle) *Mosin M1959 (Sniper Rifle) *TOZ-194 (Shotgun) *PTRS-41 (AT Sniper Rifle) *RP-46 (LMG) *Type 73 (LMG) *Type 77 (HMG) *Device DM (Grenade Launcher) *AGS-17 (Automatic Grenade Launcher) *Type 69 (Rocket Launcher) *Hwasung-Chong (MANPADS) *AT-4 Fagot (Guided Missile) *PM-41 (Mortar) Vehicles *UAZ-469 (4WD) *Ural 375D (Truck) *BRDM-2 (IFV) *VTT-323 (Tracked IFV) *D-20 (Towed Howitzer) *M1992 (SPAAG) *P'ok'pung-Ho (MBT) *Mil Mi-2 (Light Helicopter) *Mi-24 Hind (Attack and Transport Helicopter) *Mi-10 Harke (Heavy-lift Helicopter) *MiG-21 Fishbed (Fighter Jet) *Nanchang Q-5 Fantan (Ground-attack Jet) *Mikoyan LMFS (Stealth Jet) *Yakovlev PCHELA (UAV) *An-12 Cub (Transport Plane) OpForces Small Arms *Makarov PMM (Handgun) *Agram2000 (Machine Pistol) *Uzi (SMG) *AKS-74u (Carbine) *AK-47 (AR) *Hakim rifle (Battle Rifle) *Sling (Special Weapon) *Tabuk 7.62 (Sniper Rifle) *Zastava M07 (Sniper Rifle) *RMB-93 (Shotgun) *AMR-2 (AT Sniper Rifle) *RPK-74 (LMG) *PKM (LMG) *DShK (HMG) *RG-6 (Grenade Launcher) *Vektor Y3 (Automatic GL) *RPG-7 (Rocket Launcher) *9K38 Igla (MANPADS) *AT-5 Spandrel (Guided Missile) *Helwan M-69 (Mortar) Vehicles *Otokar Cobra (4x4) *ZIL-131 (Truck) *Al-Fahd (IFV) *BMP-2 (Tracked IFV) *Type 63 (SPAAG) *BS-3 (Towed Howitzer) *Zulfaqar III (MBT) *PZL W-3 (Light Helicopter) *Shahed 285 (Attack Helicopter) *Mi-8 Hip (Transport Helo) *Mi-6 Hook (Heavy-lift Helo) *Sa'eqeh (Fighter Jet) *MiG-23B (Ground-attack Jet) *FGFA (Stealth Jet) *Karrar (UAV) Ogre's Gunmen Small Arms *Springfield XD (Handgun) *Skorpion vz.61 (Machine Pistol) *Intratec TEC-9 (SMG) *Hi-Point 955 (Carbine) *FN CAL (AR) *Winchester M70 (Battle/Sniper Rifle) *SPAS-12 (Shotgun) *Gepard (AT Sniper Rifle) *ZB vz.26 (LMG) *Mekanika Uirapuru (LMG) *Browning M1917 (HMG) *M79 Blooper (Grenade Launcher) *SB LAG 40 (Automatic GL) *C90C (Rocket Launcher) *Strela-3 (MANPADS) *AT-6 Spyral (Guided Missile) *M2 (Mortar) Vehicles *VW Transporter (4x4) *Toyota Dyna (Truck) *Gage Commando (IFV) *Type 86 (Tracked IFV) *ZPU-4 (AAA Gun) *Norinco M90 (Towed Howitzer) *Stingray Light Tank (Tank) *UH-2 Seasprite (Light Helicopter) *SA341 Gazelle (Attack Helicopter) *Kamov Ka-27 (Transport Helo) *L-29 Delfin (Fighter Jet) *Su-7 Fitter (Ground-attack Jet) *Avro Vulcan (Stealth Jet) *DRDO Lakshya (UAV) *Antonov An-32 (Transport Aircraft) Factionless Weapons *Ruger Super RedHawk .480 (Handgun) *Colt M1911A1 (Handgun) *MAC-10 (Machine Pistol) *Glock 18 (Machine Pistol) *Skorpion EVO III (SMG) *Daewoo K7 (SMG) *Daewoo K1A (Carbine) *M3 (Carbine) *Daewoo K2 (AR) *F2000T (AR) *FN SAFN 49 (Battle Rifle) *WA2000 (Sniper Rifle) *Lee-Enfield SMLE (Sniper/Battle Rifle) *USAS-12 (Shotgun) *SPAS-15 (Shotgun) *MG3 (LMG) *FN MAG (LMG) *McBros .950 JDJ (AT Sniper Rifle) *M3 Carl Gustaf (Rocket Launcher) Factionless Vehicles *Lamborghini Gallardo (Supercar) *Chevrolet Suburban (4x4) *LSV (Buggy) *XM8 AGS (Tank) *BM-21 Grad (MLRS) *An-124 Ruslan (Transport Plane) Chechnyan Conflict DLC The DLC has some minor differences, like the MLRS and APC, but it's basically the same. Russian Spetsnaz Small Arms *MR444 Baghira (Handgun) *SR-2 Veresk (Machine Pistol) *OTs-02 Kiparis (SMG) *SR-3 Vixr (Carbine) *AK-74M (AR) *AS Val (Battle Rifle) *Ballistic Knife (Special Weapon) *Dragunov SVU (Sniper Rifle) *SV-98 (Sniper Rifle) *Saiga 12K (Shotgun) *OSV-96 (AT Sniper Rifle) *RPKM (LMG) *AEK-999 Barsuk (LMG) *NSV Utes (HMG) *RGS-50 (Grenade Launcher) *Balkan (Automatic GL) *RPG-29 (Rocket Launcher) *9K338 Igla-S (MANPADS) *9M133 Kornet (Guided Missile) Vehicles *GAZ-2975 Tigr (4x4) *Ural 4320 (Truck) *BTR-90 (IFV) *BMD-3 (Tracked IFV) *BTR-D (APC) *2K22 Tunguska (SPAAG) *2S19 Msta (Self-propelled Howitzer) *BM-27 Uragan (MLRS) *T-90 (MBT) *Kamov Ka-25 (Light Helicopter) *Mi-28 Havoc (Attack Heli) *Mi-35 Hind (Attack/Transport Helo) *Mi-26 Halo (Heavy-lift Helo) *Su-35 Flanker-E (Fighter Jet) *Su-25 Frogfoot (Ground-attack Jet) *PAK FA (Stealth Jet) *Dozor 600 (UAV) *Ilyushin Il-76 (Transport Plane) Chechnyan Rebels *Tokarev TT-30 (Handgun) *CZ75 AUTO (Machine Pistol) *Borz (SMG) *Grad (Carbine) *AK-47 (AR) *Mosin-Nagant M1944 (Battle Rifle) *Bows and Arrow (Special Weapon) *OTs-48K (Battle/Sniper Rifle) *MTs-255 (Shotgun) *RPD-44 (LMG) *SG-43 Goryunov (HMG) *SAG 30 (Grenade Launcher) *AGS-30 (Automatic GL) *RPG-7 (Rocket Launcher) *Strela 3 (MANPADS) *AT-7 Saxhorn (Guided Missile) Vehicles *BA64 (4x4) *ZiL-157 (Truck) *BTR-60 (IFV) *BMP-2 (Tracked IFV) *BTR-50 (APC) *ZPU-2 (AA Gun) *M1944 (Towed Howitzer) *BM-14 (MLRS) *PT-76 (Tank) *Homemade Gyrocopter (Light/Attack/Transport Heli) *MiG-17 Fresco (Fighter Jet) *Su-7 Fitter-A (Ground-attack Jet) *CATIC SUAV (UAV) Factionless Weapons *MP412 REX (Handgun) *PP-19 Bizon (SMG) *A-91 (Rifle) *VSS Vintorez (Sniper Rifle) *KS-23 (Shotgun) Factionless Vehicles *GAZ Volga (Police Car) *BPM-97 (4x4) *Beriev Be-12 Chaika (Transport Plane) Attachments Optical Sights *Red Dot Sight - The RDS is an optical device attached to the weapon for greater accuracy, yet not zoom. (AR, BR, Shotgun, LMG, Carbine, SMG, Machine Pistol) *Holographic Sight - Enhanced variant of the RDS, increases accuracy and zoom. (AR, BR, Shotgun, LMG, Carbine, SMG) *Red Dot Scope - Similar to the RDS, but is for rocket launchers. (Rocket Launcher, Grenade Launcher, MANPADS, Guided Missile) *Low Power Scope - Increases range, accuracy and zoom. (BR, LMG, AR, Carbine, Rocket Launcher, MANPADS) *High Power Scope - Default sight for the (AT) Sniper Rifle, it has much more zoom than the LPS. *Variable Power Scope - Scope that can change its level of zoom. (Sniper Rifle, AT Sniper Rifle) *Thermal Scope - Scope that marks targets white due to heat. (AR, BR, LMG, Carbine, Sniper Rifle, AT Sniper Rifle) *Laser - Shows where your weapon is aiming at. (All weapons) Underbarrel/Barrel Attachments *Grip - Increases accuracy by maintaining stability. (AR, BR, Shotgun, LMG, Carbine, SMG, Machine Pistol) *Suppressor - Reduces sound from gunfire and fully suppresses muzzle flash. (AR, BR, Carbine, SMG, Machine Pistol, Sniper Rifle, Pistol) *Bipod - If you deploy it in a wall or when prone, increases stability. (AR, BR, LMG, Sniper Rifle, AT Sniper Rifle) *Grenade Launcher - Underbarrel GL. (AR, BR, Carbine, MP5) **USMC - M320 **Royal Marines - AG-C/EGLM **Bundeswehr - AG36 **Mexican Army - M203PI **OpForces - GP-30 Obuvka **PLA - Type 91 **KPA - BG-15 Muxa **Ogre's Gunmen - Standalone M79 (Unable if already chosen as secondary) **RGF/Spetsnaz - BS-1 Tishina **Chechen Rebels - GP-30 Obuvka *XM26 MASS - Underbarrel Shotgun. (AR, BR, Carbine) *Underbarrel Flamethrower - Shoots a controlled burst of flames. (AR, BR, Carbine) *Sawn-off - Cuts a portion of the barrel to increase spread and damage at the cost of accuracy and range. (Shotgun) Ammo Types *FMJ - Increases bullet penetration. (AR, BR, Carbine, SMG, Machine Pistol, Sniper Rifle, Handgun) *Hollow Point - Increases bullet damage. (AR, BR, Carbine, SMG, Machine Pistol, Sniper Rifle, Handgun) *00 Buckshot - Heavy shotgun pellets that inflict more damage in a specific body part. (Shotgun) *Flechette - Small pointy pellets that spread wider but are less powerful. (Shotgun) *Slug - Increases range but decreases damage. (Shotgun) *Explosive rounds - In anti-tanks sniper rifles, this ammo can penetrate thick material and then explode, killing everyone very close to the bullet. *HEAT - Ammunition that increases damage. (Rocket Launcher, Grenade Launcher, Guided Missile, MANPADS) *Incendiary Ammunition - Ammunition that sets a brief fire after exploding. (Rocket Launcher, Grenade Launcher, Guided Missile) *HE Ammunition - Ammunition that increases splash damage. (Rocket Launcher, Grenade Launcher, Guided Missile, MANPADS) Perks Tier 1: These affect the player *Marathon: Increases player's top speed. Marathon Pro: Increased sprinting time. *Scavenger: Replenish ammo and grenades from dead enemies. Marathon Pro: Start with extra ammo and magazines. *Phantom: Invisible to equipment, sentry guns and thermal optics. Phantom Pro: Invisible to everything except the naked eye. *Hardline: Killstreaks take one kill less. Hardline Pro: Rollback Care Packages. *Flak Jacket: Increased explosive resistance. Flak Jacket Pro: Increased health by 3%. *Fireproof: Increased fire resistance. Fireproof Pro: Increased poison resistance. Tier 2: These affect the weapons *Double Tap: Increases ROF. Double Tap Pro: Decreases weapon switch time. *Sleight of Hand: Reload faster. Sleight of Hand Pro: ADS faster. *Overkill: Carry 2 attachments on your gun. Overkill Pro: Carry 3 weapons. *Phalcon Eye: Hold breath longer. Phalcon Eye Pro: Reduces recoil. *Steady Aim: More hipfire accuracy. Steady Aim Pro: Increases melee speed. *Inhuman Force: Increases average damage in hand-to-hand combat. Inhuman Force Pro: Increases speed when blocking attacks in hand-to-hand combat. Tier 3: These affect performance in the field *Special Shoes: Quiet footsteps. Special Shoes Pro: No falling damage. *Disarmer: Detect enemy equipment. Disarmer Pro: Hack enemy equipment, shows where a barrage strike will fall on minimap. *Medic: Get a second chance and pull your pistol out, can be revived. Medic Pro: Use your equipment when downed, bleed out takes way more. *Active Camouflage: Semi invisible when prone. Active Camouflage Pro: Semi invisible when crouched. *Grenade Bandolier: Increases number of lethal grenades x2. Grenade Bandolier Pro: Increases number of special grenades x2. *Leech: Regain health faster when killing an enemy. Leech Pro: Regain health faster by assist. Tier 4: These affect vehicles *ATGM: Replaces HMG with an ATGM. *Greased Bearings: Turret tilts faster. *Water Cooler: Secondary HMG takes less to reload. *Leadfoot: Increases vehicle's top speed. *Co-axial MG: Adds a Co-Axial MG to tanks and IFVs. *Depleted Uranium Armour: Increases bullet and explosive resistance. *Gunship: Adds a 25mm, 40mm and 105mm on transport airplanes. (Except An-124) Killstreaks: *2 Kills: Recon Spy Plane *3 Kills: Spy Plane Jammer *3 Kills: Explosive Robot (Slow and tracked version of the RC-XD, lacks timer) *4 Kills: Care Package *5 Kills: Rocket Barrage. (Like Mortar Strike from WaW) *6 Kills: Sentry Gun *7 Kills: SIGINT. (Improved version of SR-71, unjammeable, detects killstreaks and locations for rocket barrages) *8 Kills: Heavy Bomber. (A B-1B Lancer or Tu-160 carpet bombs a marked location) *10 Kills: Juggernaut: Get into a Juggernaut's armor and use an MG3 and Super RedHawk. *10 Kills: Dogs: Call in a pack of ferocious dogs. Lethal Grenades, Special Grenades and Equipment Lethal Grenades *Frag Grenade *Throwing Knife *Sticky Grenade *Molotov Cocktail Special Grenades *Smoke Grenade *Flashbang *Kolokol-1 Gas *Decoy Grenade Equipment *Jammer *Motion Sensor *Explosive Charge *Anti-personnel Mine *Anti-tank Mine Category:Danger Close: Art of War